Helps just around the bend
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When something happens and little Samandriel becomes injured it sends all four Archangels on high alert. He's frightened and not well and only wants one angel, the only problem, Raphael can't come to get him because of working and they don't know how to get him there. Until they do. Enter Zaveriel.


The whimpers were soft and near silent, almost unnoticeable but for the untrained ear, litte feet were the only give away that there was someone hiding between the book shelf and the stone wall. Little grime covered feet sticking out like a sore thumb among the pristine clean off white stones on the floor.

Michael and Lucifer stopped in their tracks, eyes immediately drawn to the dirty little feet and ears trained to the soft whispy whimpers, they turned to exchange looks and moved closer.

The whimpring got louder as they approached, whomever it was clearly hearing the rise and fall of their feet and the snap of leather sandals against the smooth marble flooring. And then it went silent as a dirty hand was pressed to a shivering set of lips, trying to hold in the whimpers and whines as best as he could but to no avail.

They peered around the bend of the book case and their eyes widened in unison.

A fledgling, and not just any fledgling either, "Samandriel?"

Raphael's favorite fledgling, also high on Michael's list as well, was shaking like a leaf in his corner of safety.

"Lucifer", Michael whispered softly to the Morning Star next to him, the blonde tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Why don't you go fetch Gabriel or Raphael."

At the mention of the Healer's name Samandriel curled in tighter whining lowly, softly, under his breath.

It stumped them.

"Perhaps fetch Zaveriel instead."

Lucifer nodded, and though reluctant, moved off quickly to do as he was told. The blond had always had a soft spot for the fledglings and to know that there was one in such pain and upset and have to be separated from them for even the smallest moment was enough to make his bones roll.

But Michael was oldest and therefore when he said for you to do something you did it, despite any reservations you held in the meantime.

"Sama?", his voice calm, gentle, soothing, Michael knelt on the cool stone floor as to show just how safe the little one was at the moment in this state of obvious distress, "What happened?"

The tyke shook his head and burrowed back deeper. Nothing more was said as it was clear the little one did not want to speak.

Lucifer returned some time later with a little curly headed messenger on his heel. Michael had never been so relieved to see Zaveriel in his long long life.

"You asked for me?"

Even the troublesome angels voice was enough to draw Samandriel out of his protective shell he'd created with his arms and such. Zaveriel was a special class of angel, he was out of the class system, having worked under Lucifer and then moving to Raphael's study, and lastly finishing in Gabriel's.

It wouldn't be surprising if Michael said he'd tutored him too at some point.

He's been around the block.

But Zaveriel had access to Raphy's back rooms where the Archangel went during the later hours of the night long after the sun had gone to bed with all the little fledglings.

"Zaves!"

And he jumped from his hiding spot colliding with the other younger angel.

Zaveriel was sent reeling back, arms wrapping around the smaller angel, as he stumbled back into Lucifer's chest.

"I wanna see Raphy!"

"Then we'll go see Raphy!"

Sharing a look with his older brothers in seeking of their approval, the messenger/healer went off in a whirlwind when Michael nodded his head in the 'go-ahead' to see the desired Healer as requested.

 _'Raphael prepare yourself, you have two younger coming to visit.'_

The Archangel of Healing was waiting for them when they arrived, taking little Samandriel up into his arms and tucking Zaveriel into the bed all in one foul swoop (Father knew he didn't rest nearly enough) cooing and rocking away the fright as he turned to run a warm bath.

A nice gentle cleaning would surely calm the little one down, and then a round of warm snuggles would help him drift off into healing slumber.

"How about we get you a nice warm bath? How does that sound, hmm?"

Samandriel made a small sound in his throat as he burrowed into the many folds of the archangels robe, hiding away from the world and the scaries inside it. Raphael tucks a large hand around the back of his soft warm head and rubs softly as he watches the bath water fill the stone tub.

 _'Were you able to get any sort of lead onto this sudden bout of fear?'_

"No, he was too frightened to speak to us, his only desire was to get to you."

He looks over his shoulder at the closeness of the reply and smiles fondly at what he sees. Zaveriel has turned himself over onto his stomach, Lucifer reclining next to him, and has managed to convince the elder to scratch his back.

They would do anything to get that little whirlwind settled down.

"Refused to even come out of his hiding spot until we got someone he trusted enough to come out to even get him here. That's why we have this wild child here too."

Zaveriel made a noise but didn't protest the nickname.

Raphael nods turning back to his present charge, moving about to remove his little robes and lift him up into the warm bubbly water, Samandriel whined and reached for the older brothers robes again but those same large hands held him firm in the warm water.

"Now you stay still."

He reaches above the little ones head for the small bottles on the shelf and picks out a small green one. Samandriel watches as he pulls the stop out and pours a good amount into the steaming warm water.

It makes his booboo's not hurt so bad.

"I put some medicines in the water, it will help that young healing process you have to kick in quicker."

A hand cups up some water and sprinkles it over his head.

"Talk to me dream weaver so that I may help you."

When the little one didn't so much as whimper Raphael sighed again, "How about I try and guess?"

That got him a nod.

"Did you fall?"

A shake of the head.

"Did someone else give you these 'booboos'?"

A nod in the right direction, Raphael rubbed a hand down the little ones back tenderly.

"Was it a brother?"

Shaking to the negative.

"A sister?"

Affirmative. Samandriel whimpered when a hand reached for his temple and he tried to duck away. A hand met at the back of his head keeping him from moving as fingers brushed his wet hair back away from his forehead.

"Was it Naomi?"

Samandriel looked up at him with wide eyes and he immediatly crumbled back into tears. Raphael made a soft sound and leaned forward to pull the plug from the drain and lifted the fledgling up as the water slowly drained from the tub.

A fluffy towel was produced and the little angel swaddled inside it as he was taken from the washroom to the little side room near the back right corner where he kept the extra robes for the little ones that came to be under his care.

He had more then you thought he did.

Picking out just the right one, one he would know would fit him, and Raphael set about getting the little one dressed.

"Let me get a closer look."

Samandriel nodded knowing better even in this state not to tell the Healer no. He didn't make a sound as he was carried out of the washroom and down to a spare bed on the other side of Lucifer and Zaveriel. Both of whom were sleeping out on the younger's bed.

Michael shook his head at the sight of them from his chair and stood when Raphael entered with Samandriel.

"Is he alright?"

The fledgling whined unhappily and burrowed away from him into his beloved Healer's shoulder, away from the outstretched hand of his oldest brother. Michael withdrew his hand, his eyebrows meeing in concern at the sudden bout of unknown fear from one of the few fledglings who adored spending his free moments with the four of them.

Raphael looked down at him, caressing the back of his soft head with a large warm hand, brows furrowed.

"Now, now, what is this fear you have? Have we ever been known to cause you such pain that you fear touch?"

He whines again and turns to hide his eyes in the folds of his big brothers robes.

"Talk to us little one, what can we do to make you feel better, what ails you so?"

Samandriel laid his head on top of his brothers shoulder, "My head hurts Raphy."

His chest rumbles with a soft hum deep inside and that hand on the back of his head ruffles softly.

"Oh? Your head hurts?"

Samandriel nodded, hiding back into his brother's shoulder, Raphael smiled softly at the whine and looked over to share a look with their elder brother. Michael smiled in return and passed him the small bottle he just knew his medicinal brother was going to ask for. Fishing out a couple little round chews, Raphael held them out to the little fledgling. Samandriel eye'd them suspiciously and took them in, chewing slowly, and laying his head back down after having swallowed the gummy like pills.

They waited a few moments.

"Little Sama, are you sleepy?"

Raphael was amused, looking down at his little charge, watching as his little eyes fluttered softly and he yawned like that of a kitten. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes lazily. His big brother chuckled warmly and pet his hair tenderly.

"Do you wanna lay down little one?"

Samandriel looked over through half lidded eyes, Lucifer had woken up at some point, Zaves was still out for the count, the Morning Star was holding his arms out for a cuddle and Samandriel was not one to pass up free cuddles.

"Wanna cuddle Luci."

Raphael passed the little fledgling over to his brother, smiling as he cuddled him down into his chest and turned back on his side, Zaveriel followed and curled into the other side, smooshing the younger between them both. Samandriel nuzzled into Lucifer's chest, sighing and humming softly in sleepy comfort.

He smiled at the three and shook his head as Gabriel slowly slunk over to join them, turning to capture Michael's attentions.

"Brother, I think there is something you'll want to know."

Michael inclined his chin in understanding and respect, following silently when Raphael turned and motioned over his shoulder for the older to come. Stepping into the side room, careful to keep quiet in case of listening ears and fledgling curiosity (and Gabriel) he told Michael everything he had come to learn.

Of Samandriel's wounds and his fears.

Of the other little fledglings that had fallen the same treatment.

Michael grit his teeth and softly excused himself, sparing Samandriel a look as he passed, and took flight at the edge of the marble path. His rage was palpable but he was more then inept in keeping it under wraps as to not scare any of the little ones.


End file.
